The Runaway
by Salior Mew Mew
Summary: Mark runs away from home (staring from Ep.49) after Deep Blue was defeated he remembered what he had done and now he has to hied and struggles to comprehend on what he had done please don't judge the story before you read it rate T just to be safe:)
1. When Realization Hits

**Ok I am just going to say it I am sorry for my bad bad grammar and writing I am all over the place with my writing but I think I have it down now so I hope it doesn't look bad. This story is about Mark and him struggling after Deep Blue was defeated be cuz he ran away from home (ep.49) so now he has to hide from his parents his friends (at school) and the police please don't judge the story before you read it. One more thing I don't own Tokyo mew mew all rights go to Reiko Yoshida and Mia Ikumi.**

 **I** t was A sunny afternoon in Tokyo A very lovely day HeHeHe yah A lovely day that _AFTERNOON_ that morning well that's A different story that morning Tokyo was in ruins By an alien name Deep Blue trying to destroy Earth but! A team of heroes by the name of Tokyo Mew Mew the defenders of Earth stop Deep Blue and defeat him (With the help of Mark of course). Now the team is and and is heading back to Café Mew Mew (aka there secret base) to relax.

And now we see our heroes walking to the Café 5 girls and 1 boy making up the group Ichigo Momomiya, Corina Aizawa, Bridget Midorikawa, Kikki Fong, Renée Fujiwara and Formalin known as the Blue Knight (and Deep Blue) Mark Aoyama silent has been on the group for A while and Kikki finally decides to brake it.

Kikki: Me so sore Mark-Oniisan really beat Kikki up "Ouch" said Kikki feeling A twitch of pain in her arm.

Mark: "Sigh"

Corina: Yah I know Mark you really gave us a good One Two I am going to be sore for days (Corina kind of laughing).

Mark: HHHMMM.

Renee: No joke you really let us have it Hu Mark.

Mark: Ok I get it I _Really_ beat you guys up but if it makes you feel better I'm sore to every blow Deep Blue took I felt not to Mention I was fighting with Deep Blue inside my body for control and he beat me up as well and try to kill me at the same time.

Ichigo thoughts: _Oh poor Mark he feels terrible about this and the girls aren't going to let up on him it's A good thing they don't know about the battle between me and Deep Blue and that I did die for A brief moment they just think I was A sleep that's all they don't know what really went down up there and it's going to stay that way it will be mine's and Mark's secret just between us._

Finally the group reach the Café (through all the arguing) and inside they see the last two members of the group the BRAINS Of Tokyo Mew Mew and Café Mew Mew Elliot Shirogane and Wesley Akasaka waiting for them.

Wesley: Hello everyone it's good to see you … well alive I've prepared some food for you if you like to eat something there is also some strawberry tea to drink.

Bridget: Thanks Wesley.

Kikki: Thank you Wesley- Oniisan Kikki is so hungry.

Everyone went to go sit down in the kitchen and eat and are happy to relax and enjoy some tea and Wesley's cooking well almost everybody Mark was trying to decide if he should leave or not and Elliot was staring at him finally Elliot said something.

Elliot: So are you going to go eat or something?

Mark: Uh maybe I don't know just yet just trying to decide.

Elliot: Hm well uh ok I guess see you later or something. Elliot started to walk away but was stop by Mark.

Mark: Wait uh Elliot can I ask you a question about something?

Elliot: Uh sure what's the question?

Mark: Do… You… think the girls hate me?

Elliot: What makes you think that?

Mark: Um I don't know maybe be cuz I tried to A. destroy Earth or B. I tried to kill them take your pick.

Elliot: Cute listen the girls hate Deep Blue _Not_ you. You and Deep Blue are two different people and he's gone now so don't worry their just a little on edge so no. No one hates you.

Mark: Not true I know you hate me.

Elliot: Well um… I didn't know you knew that.

Mark: Well yeah it's not that hard to tell.

Elliot: "Sigh" listen I did hate you I am not going to suger coated that I really did hate you at first.

Mark: Thanks that makes me feel better (he said While walking to A Table).

Elliot: Ahh but I said at _First_ I hate you (he said While sitting down with Mark) but I was wrong I judge you before I got know you and now I say you're ok (he says with a smug look on his face).

Mark: Do you think I'm A good parson?

Elliot: Yes I do.

Mark: Hm thanks Elliot I need that.

Elliot: Yeah yeah if you say anything to the girls I'll deny it.

Mark: Hmm ok I got it you don't want to talk about it.

Elliot: Hey how come you didn't ask

Ichigo this?

Mark: I love Ichigo but when it comes to people she love's and cares about I know she likes to spare their feelings and I need to hear this for someone who doesn't mind telling it to my face but at the same time thinks about their words carefully that's why I didn't ask Renée she doesn't mind hurting my feelings and making me cry not that I would cry or anything "Cough".

Elliot: Yeah right I bet you would cry and start balling like a little baby!

Mark: No I would not but I bet you would in fact I know you would. You would cry like a little girl and call out to your mommy!

Elliot: Would not.

Mark: Would too.

Not

Too

Not

Too

Elliot: I WOULD NOT CRY LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!

Mark: YES YOU WOULD CRY LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!

Wesley: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? Why are you guys fighting about?

Mark and Elliot: He stared it stop coping me I'm not coping you your coping me STOP IT.

Wesley: OK that's enough let's just go into the kitchen and eat and relax and everything will be fine so…. Come let's go.

And so Wesley drags both Mark and Elliot into the kitchen to eat some food and drink some tea and everything was fine until one thing was realize.

Everyone was going home now for a well deserve rest and Mark and Ichigo were the last ones to leave **(N/A Both Elliot and Wesley live in the Café)** when they were walking down the street Mark suddenly stop.

Ichigo: Mark what's wrong.

Mark: I just remember something impotent.

Ichigo: Really what's that?

Mark: I ran away from home.

That's right he just realize that he ran away from home earlier that day when Deep Blue was trying to take over his body and now he can't go back.

 **Ok that's it for chapter one I hope you all like it I am sorry for any mistakes I made please do tell me in the commits if I did so I can fix it but no mean reviews about the story I know people don't like Mark but I do and I want to show people what I see in him oh and the reason I use a mix between Japanese names and English names is be cuz I can't pronouns some Japanese names so I use the English names instead ok bye now comment favorite follow.**


	2. A Horrible Nightmare

**Hello here is a new chapter of The Runaway enjoy.**

YOU DID WHAT! Said: Ichigo with her eye's bulging out looking at Mark like he had grown a third eye.

Mark: I ran away from home he said as he sits down on a park bench now staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo: You know I think I remember your mom calling me earlier saying that you had ran away and wondering if I knew where you were she said now calming down a bit.

Mark: My mom called you then why did you act surprise when I told you?

Ichigo: Well I die today and I was fighting an alien who was bent on destroying the planet and trying to kill the girls and I and save someone who I _LOVE_ and willing to _DIE_ for _HIM_! She said looking at Mark with a Smirk on her face so sorry if I don't remember your mom calling me earlier I was too busy being dead she said finishing her guilt trip.

Mark: Well…. that's A good reason to not remember something so little as too what you were doing earlier he said now trying to kiss up and I know he loves you to and appreciate everything you've done for him he said with a nervous smile.

Ichigo: Mhhm that's what I thought she said with a satisfied smile on her face. So what now?

Mark: I don't know " _Sigh"_ I can't go home I guess I have to find a place to sleep at tonight do you think I can stay at your house tonight Ichigo? He said now staring at her.

Ichigo: EHH sss-stay at my house I don't know Mark my parents might see you and call your mom and dad if you get caught and we might get in trouble and they might not allow us to see each other and will never be able too go out on a date or just talk to each other I don't want that to happen Mark! Ichigo said now panicking and shaking Mark.

Mark: Ichigo calm down it will be ok I can just climb up the tree that's outside your window to get in your room your mom and dad won't see me and we won't get in to trouble ok.

Ichigo: And we will be able to still see each other?

Mark: Yes we will.

Ichigo: You promise?

Mark: I promise you ok now?

Ichigo: Yes I am sorry about that I can just get so panicky at times when there is so much pressure on me.

Mark: I know and it's ok but uh can you let go of me now he said pointing down at Ichigo hands which were still on his shoulders from her shaking him.

Ichigo now blushing form realizing what she was doing earlier let go of Mark and hid her face so he won't see her blush.

Ichigo: SSS-Sorry about that.

Mark: its ok Ichigo don't worry about it how bout we go to your house now. He said trying to change the Subject so she won't be so embarrasses about what she did.

At Ichigo house Ichigo came in and said goodnight to her mom and dad and ran up to her room meanwhile Mark was outside waiting for Ichigo to give him the cost is clear signal meaning her parents went to bed after she came home they didn't want her mom coming in to say goodnight to her and catch Mark in her room and call his parents so they figured have him wait outside and she'll give him a signal when to come in. It was cool out but he didn't have a jacket on so he was cold it was pretty dark outside he could barely see the only than that was lighting the street was a light post all the student there was a noise like a car driving fast like if it was chasing someone came by the street of houses Mark was on the side of the house but he could see the car it a police unit Mark: Oh no! he quickly hid in the tree outside Ichigo window and watch from afar making sure he was quiet and still he saw the police car stop in front of Ichigo house and saw the two police men get out of the car and walk up to the house and knock on the door Ichigo Parents answer Police Officer 1: Good evening Mr. and Miss. Momomiya I am Officer Gray and this is my partner Officer Fujiwara we were wondering if we can ask you some questions?

Mr. Momomiya: Yes of course what about if you don't mind me asking?

Officer Gray: No we don't mind. What came out of Officer Gray's mouth next almost made Mark fall out of the tree.

Officer Gray: it's about Mark Aoyama.

Mark oh is he some kind of trouble? Said Miss. Momomiya sounding concern about the 16 year old boy.

Officer Fujiwara: No he's not well at least we don't know exactly that's what we are here for you see he has run away

from home and we were wondering if you about the boy's locations.

Officer Gray: Yes we understand that your daughter is dating Aoyama-san is that true?

Mr. Momomiya: Why yes she is but I can Assure you two she doesn't know a thing about his where bouts.

Officer Gray: I'm sure she doesn't but when was the last time you saw Aoyama-san?

Miss. Momomiya: The last time we saw him last see umm I think the last time we saw him was about a week ago I believe.

Officer Fujiwara: And was he acting weird in any way?

Mr. Momomiya: You mean weirder than usual. "OUCH" said Mr. Momomiya be cuz his wife hit him in the arm and now giving him a look.

Officer Fujiwara: what do you mean by that weirder then usual has he act strange before?

Mr. Momomiya: Yes.

Miss. Momomiya: No! Mark is a good boy my husband is just saying that be cuz he doesn't like him be cuz he is dating Ichigo and as far as Mark acting weird the last time we saw him he was complete find smiling laughing complete normal.

Just before Officer Gray and Officer Fujiwara could respond another Police unit pulled up to the house Mark waited to see who it was but when he saw he felt sick two more Police Officer got out of the car one of the Officer was the Police Chief himself Police Chief Charlie Potter **(N/A And no he is not related to Harry Potter even though I am reading the books right now hmm)** he was an older man at least 45 or 46 he was all so big and fluffy and very tall he was also bald on top of his head and had brown hair around his head and has green eyes

and then there was his partner Capt. Hatori Aoyama he was a younger man at 29 very hansom he was also very thin and tall and had short black hair and blue sapphire eyes he was also very pale looking but in a good way not a sick way at the sight of him Mark really almost fell out of the tree.

Hatori: Have you found my son yet he said in his deep voice.

Officer Fujiwara: No we haven't Hatori you need to go home.

Hatori: I need to be looking for my son Mr. and Miss. Momomiya I know we haven't talk to much but have you seen Mark?

Miss. Momomiya: No we haven't but if we see him we will call you.

Hatori: Please may I speak to your daughter for a moment I just want to ask her some questions if you don't mind?

Mr. Momomiya: I guess not ICHIGO THE POLICE OR HERE TO ASK YOU SOME QUESTIONS CAN YOU PLEASE COME DOWN HERE?

Mark saw Ichigo jump ten feet in the air and possibly have a heart attack (be cuz he did to and somehow stay on the tree after that) and he saw her run down stairs to see the police officers

Ichigo: Uh yes Officers oh Mr. Aoyama how can I help you?

Hatori: Hello Ichigo I was wondering have you seen Mark.

Ichigo: Uh Mark no I haven't seen yesterday why?

Hatori: Oh he said in a disappointed voice well you see Mark ran away from home today and I was thinking that he would see you eventually has he made any contact with you at all?

Ichigo: WHAT! Mark really did run away I thought that Miss. Aoyama was joking when she call me today.

Hatori: So he hasn't called you or seen you at all in the past 24 hours?

Ichigo: No he hasn't I haven't seen Mark at all I told Miss. Aoyama that too when she asks me.

Hatori: My wife called you when did she call you?

Ichigo: She call me around 4:17 this afternoon I thought she was joking when she told me that Mark ran away but she did sound panicky on the phone so I guess I should have believe her why did he run away?

Hatori: We don't know he just left this morning.

Miss. Momomiya: was there no sigh at all was he acting strange this morning was he depress or angry?

Hatori: he did look depress but we thought he was sick we had him go lie down in his room but when my wife went to go check on him she found his cell phone on his desk but he was gone and a small bag was gone and some clothes was gone as well but no note and no explanation she had thought that

he had gone to school. And then she got a call from the school asking why Mark wasn't at school and wondering if he was sick she told them no and ask if they were sure that he wasn't at school but they were sure she call his friends to see if they know but they didn't I didn't know she had call Ichigo but I should have figured she had call me around 2:07 and yes she did sound panicky on the phone she was saying that Mark wasn't at home or at school and he had left his cell at home so I drove around to see if he was just walking to the school but I didn't see him and he hasn't come home since then we evenly put two and two together.

Ichigo: I wish I was more help Mr. Aoyama but I don't know where he is but do let me know if you find him.

Hatori: "Sigh" thank you Ichigo and Mr. and Miss. Momomiya for your help please do call me or the police station if you see him of if you find anything.

Mr. Momomiya: We will you have a good night Aoyama-san.

Hatori: Thank you and you too.

As Ichigo and her parents went back inside all four police officers went back to their cars and had a little talk.

Chief Potter: Hatori you need to stop beating yourself up about this. He said in his scruffy voice.

Mark could see and hear them still and was very quiet to listen in on their conversation.

Hatori: I should have been paying attention to him more closely maybe I said something or did something to upset him or hurt him. He said in a more shaky voice.

Officer Gray: You need to calm down and go home you're just as bad as your wife.

Hatori: JJ-Just as bad as my wife JUST AS BAD AS MY WIFE WELL I AM SO SORRY BUT MY ONLY SON HAS RUN AWAY FROM HOME AND WE DON'T KNOW WHY AND WE CAN'T FIND HIM WHO KNOW'S WERE HS IF HE'S OK SO IF ME AND MY WIFE ARE A BIT PANIKY EXCUSE US.

Officer Fujiwara: Hatori come down I know you are worried about your son but yelling and panicking is not going to help you need to stay calm I know what it is like to worry about your kid but take it from me it doesn't help.

Officer Fujiwara was also an older man but not as old as Chief Potter he was at least 38 or 39 he also has purple hair and gray eyes he looks so familiar but Mark couldn't put a finger on it.

Hatori: I know I know I'm sorry but I'm just so worry about him what if he's scare or hurt it's every parents worse nightmare to have your kid run away from home or even worse but I don't want to think like that I guess all I can do is hope that he will be all right.

Officer Fujiwara: That's right you need to stay focus I know I worry about my daughter a lot.

Hatori: That's right you have a daughter I comply forgot how old is she?

Officer Fujiwara: She is now 18 not too much older than Mark and like I said before I worry about her a lot.

Officer Gray: Well you have to with all she does what was she again a dancer right?

Officer Fujiwara: A dancer a signer a model and she can act to been a movie or two I lost count on everything she does.

Hatori: Wow I be worry to if I were you I guess you have a point I need to calm down cuz it's not going to help find my son so what now chief?

Chief Potter: Hmm let's see ah I know ok all right boys let's get back to work Hatori you go home and get some sleep just be with your wife ok every than will be all right we will find him and bring him back home to you and your wife so let's go on petrol now boys come let's go.

Soon all the Officers left and it was now quiet again Mark just sat on the tree branch now just thinking….. thinking he was going to be sick through the whole thing that went on Mark felt like he was being punch in the stomach repeatedly especially at words like his mom panicking to look for him or his dad thanking it's his fault that he ran away or at the fact that Ichigo lied in front of her parents now he docent know what to do. Just then there was a little knock at the window Mark turn around and saw that it was Ichigo telling him to come inside now that her parents had gone to bed. Inside Mark sat on Ichigo new sofa and finally broke the silence.

Mark: Ichigo this is such a mess.

Ichigo: Hey I clean my room.

Mark: No me running away has become such a mess.

Ichigo: Oh sorry.

Mark: I don't know what to do now and I don't know how to fix this. He said as he put his face into his hands.

Ichigo: Mark I know this has become a mess but we will get you through this and everything will be all right ok so let's just get some sleep and tomorrow we will figure this out. She said as she rubs his back in a soothing way.

Mark: Yeah your right we had a _long_ day maybe by the morning I will have something figure out. He said as he lay down on the sofa and covered up with a blanket and Ichigo lading down on her bed under the covers.

Ichigo: Good night Mark.

Mark: Good night Ichigo.

 _THE DREAM_

Mark was now in his house staring at his parents but they were taller and they were looking down at him it was then that he realize that he was 4 again and this was not his house but the orphanage that he lived in when he was younger before he got adopted his parents were telling the caretaker that they were looking for the perfect son and then the caretaker showed them him saying that he was a perfect child never miss behave never talk back all always listen to what you say had good grads cleaned his room all by himself yes he was indeed the perfect child hmm perfect how he hates that word he hates it so much it drive him nuts but when the Aoyama's was looking down at him and smiling at him and seem interested in adopting him he just act like the perfect child he was supposed to be. Be cuz even though he hates that word so much where he wants to scream but the one thing that Mark hates the most more than anything less was the orphanage he lives in he hates how the kids would make fun of him just be cuz he was defend from the rest of them and the nuns that run the orphanage was so strict on him compeer to the rest of the kids just be cuz he can do wired stuff but it's not like he did it on purpose it was on accident every than he did was on accident but one than for sure was he had nothing to do with the fire that had happen in the orphanage it wasn't too bad but it did do some good damage the nuns instantly blamed Mark for the fire but he was nowhere near kitchen which was where the fire started so how was he to blamed for it so when the Aoyama's came looking for the perfect son Mark was more than happy act like it to get adopted and the nuns where more than happy to get rid of him. And just like that he was adopted now he was Mark Aoyama the _Perfect_ son of Hatori  & Jade Aoyama he was now walking with his parents walking to their home he look up to see them smiling down at him when all the student he was running to catch up with them and they were just walking away he called out to them but they didn't hear him they were now disappearing he call out louder but nothing he tripped and fell cry on the floor he took one last look at them before they disappear they were… smiling at each other happy to not have him around and just like that they were gone he cried herder on to the ground he was now alone but wait what was that noise he listen closer it was a women's voices saying Ichigo…. Ichigo.

 _END OF DREAM_.

 **Ok I hope you enjoy the new chapter bye now.**


	3. I Don't Know What Came Over Me

Mark woke up from the dream… not dream nightmare is more like it.

Ichigo: Mark are you ok?

He look up at Ichigo wondering what she was taking about and then he realized that he was crying. Tears still fresh on his face… "Ichigo" came the voice he heard in the dream It was coming through the door.

Ichigo: Yeah Mom?

Miss. Momomiya: Are you ok I thought that I heard you crying.

Ichigo: Uh… oh no she said in a whisper.

Miss. Momomiya: What was that honey?

Ichigo: Oh… nothing I wasn't crying Mom!

Miss. Momomiya: Then what was that noise I heard?

Ichigo: Uh… it was umm. Ichigo was now looking around her room trying to think of something without revealing that Mark was there in her room she was backing up when she stubbed her toe into her dresser "OUCH" she said it hurt but it gave her in idea.

Miss. Momomiya: Ichigo are you ok she said in a more panicky voices.

Ichigo: Yeah Mom I'm fine I… just stubbed my toe again!

Miss. Momomiya: Again?

Ichigo: Yeah again I stubbed my toe into my dresser this morning and I cried out in pain that was probably the noise you herd.

Miss. Momomiya: …. Oh ok then get ready for school.

And with that she left and Ichigo and Mark let out a sigh in relief.

Ichigo: I really thought we were going to get caught.

Mark: Yeah me too but I don't think we will run into any more problems.

And just as he spoke those words there was a knock.

Miss. Momomiya: Oh and Ichigo I forgot I have some dresses I want you to try on.

Ichigo: Uh can it wait until after school?

Miss. Momomiya: No.

Ichigo: B-But why?

Miss. Momomiya: Be cuz you work after school dear.

Ichigo: Oh yeah that's right.

Miss. Momomiya: I'm coming in dear ok.

Ichigo: Umm just hold on a minute Mom I'm um I need to put my pajamas back on.

Both Ichigo and Mark started looking around panicky trying to find a place for Mark to hide then Ichigo set her sights on her closet.

Ichigo whispering: Get into the closet Mark.

Mark whispering: What?

Ichigo whispering: Get in the closet now.

Ichigo pushes Mark into the closet close the door and then said.

Ichigo: Ok Mom you can come in now.

Miss. Momomiya came into her room with 4 dresses in hand all pink and with some white lace trim.

Miss. Momomiya: I still don't understand why you are so shy it's like when you turn 14 you suddenly became shy.

Ichigo: I just am Mom weren't you ever shy at my age.

Miss. Momomiya: Hm well yes I was but still I find it weird.

Ichigo: Me too Mom but I just go with it.

Miss. Momomiya: Hm ok well here I saw these at the mall when I went yesterday and thought of you.

Ichigo: Ok thanks Mom she said as she took the dresses from her mom.

Miss. Momomiya: Well go on I want to see how it fits.

Ichigo: Uh here in front of you?

Miss. Momomiya: Well no you can go into your closet and change if you want to.

Ichigo: Uh right I'll go do that.

The problem was that she really is shy so she has to decide if she wants to change in front of her mom or in front of Mark and she decide that she rather change in front of Mark then her mom at least she can get Mark to turn around then her mom who stands there and nitpick the dress that's on Ichigo. So Ichigo went into the closet were she saw Mark siting down on the floor and he was going to say something until Ichigo put her finger to her lips and made a shh noise.

Ichigo whispering: I got to change in here.

Mark whispering: What you can't change in here I'll see you.

Ichigo whispering: I know you're in here but you got to just turn around please Mark just real quick I promise.

Mark being the good boy he is did as he was told and turn around while Ichigo got out of her pajamas and she was doing well until she tripped over her shoes and fell right into Mark thankfully Mark had turned around when Ichigo tripped she made a "Squeak" noise but at the same time had his eyes close so he didn't see any than but he felt something squishy under his left hand and he squeeze it but couldn't make heads or tails of it that is until Ichigo said something.

Ichigo whispering: Uh Mark can you do me a favor?

Mark whispering: Sure what is it?

Ichigo whispering: Um can you let go of my chest.

Just then Mark realize what his hand was on and let go immediately and turn back around again and now his face was the same color as Ichigo hair.

After Ichigo tried on all four dresses Miss. Momomiya left and went downstairs and Ichigo got ready for school and after she left for school Mark thoughtit was a good idea to leave Ichigo's house so no more close calls can come by and he gets discovered so he climbed down the tree and walk around town for a while. Around 3:32 Mark decided to go meet Ichigo around the school gates since it was around the time she got out of school he walk towards the front of the school and then stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he sees.

Three Police Units are in front of the school and several Police Officers are talking to students and there he saw him the Police Chief himself Officer Potter standing in front of the school gates talking to the principal but his father nowhere in sight. But that's a good thing he told himself.

Mark's Thoughts: Now if I stand here and act like I haven't seen anything I can just get caught yep just act like I'm here to see Ichigo and then Chief Potter will see me come over here and grab me and take me back home.

Just then Chief Potter started to turn around to walk back to the Police car. It's perfect he told himself... right?

Chief Potter walk back to the car and look up and saw Mark standing there they locked eyes with each other the Chief look shock for a minute but quickly got over it and started walking towards Mark.

He don't know what came over him next he was standing there and the closer the Chief got the more nervous Mark got and next than he knew before he can even stopped himself he was running away from him.

Mark stop said Chief Potter now running after Mark and form the gates Officer Fujiwara herd everything and came running after Mark too.

Officer Fujiwara: Mark you need to come home please stop before this get's worse than it already is.

He heard them but he couldn't stop he couldn't stop running he couldn't stop trying to get away from them and he doesn't know why. He kept running from them until he ran into an alley and saw a chain fence and whatever was possessing him made him climb the gate and jump over it and took off running again and never looking back. Eventually Officer Fujiwara and Chief Potter arrive at the gate and saw Mark running away on the other the side of the gate.

Chief Potter: MARK STOP COME BACK HERE... " _Sigh"_ ok Fujiwara- San call Hatori and tell him what happen let's see if we can find were he is going.

Meanwhile Mark ran until he couldn't and realize that he was in the park and not that far away from Cafe Mew Mew so he decided to walk to the Cafe to see Wesley and he got there he didn't see anyone at first but figured that maybe they were downstairs in the secret lab and sure enough both Wesley and Elliot were downstairs working on the supercomputer.

Mark: Hey guys what's up? Just as he said that both of them turned around and looked at him and looked like they were hiding something too.

Wesley: Mark what a pleasant surprise.

Elliot: What are you doing here?

Wesley: Uh what Elliot means is..

Elliot: Why aren't you in school?

Mark: nice to see you too and why aren't you in school Elliot?

It was true Elliot was 16 and should be in school right now and Wesley too should be in school but he is 21 and a college student his class maybe at night for all Mark knows.

Elliot: I wasn't feeling good so I stayed home today and you?

Mark: Ah well um. Mark didn't want to tell them that he ran away especially after he just ran away from police officers today and he still doesn't know why he did that.

Mark: Wasn't feeling well either so I stayed home as well but my mom wanted me to get some air and I was in the neighborhood and I thought I stop by and say hi.

Elliot: Well you said hi so bye.

Wesley: Elliot! Mark if you want to stay that's fine by me it's just we were busy so...

Mark: No it's ok I understand i'll just go.

Elliot: Good now we can get back to work.

Wesley: On upgrading the security system.

Mark: Mhm he said not fully believing them.

" _Knocking upstairs"_

Elliot: who can that be?

Wesley: I don't know but i'll go check.

Wesley left the room and went upstairs to see who it was which left Mark and Elliot in the room alone.

Mark: So are you guys really going to upgrade the system?

Elliot: Are you really still here?

Mark: " _Sigh"_ and you were so nice to me yesterday.

Elliot: I was just glad that none of us died yesterday hey I was even nice to Ichigo yesterday.

Mark: Wow no wonder you were so nice to me yesterday.

Elliot: Yeah exactly

Mark: You were traumatized and lost a couple of brain cells while you were at it.

Elliot: Yea... Shut up.

Just then Wesley came back into the room and he didn't look happy.

Elliot: Wesley what's wrong?

Wesley: Well we got some interesting visitors a couple of Police Officers came by.

Elliot: Police Officers why?

Wesley: Well they were asking for Mark.

Elliot: Mark? What did you do?

Mark: Nothing (That was a lie)

Elliot: Nothing my butt Wesley what did he do?

Wesley: Well Mark here forgot to mention that he ran away yesterday and the Police were wondering if he was here or not be cuz two Officers were chasing him not too long ago.

Elliot: You ran away from the Police are you nuts?

It was true he was indeed nuts but he had never seen Wesley so mad before and now he was in trouble.

Mark: So what now they know I'm here and are waiting for me upstairs?

Wesley: No I told them that we didn't know were you were at all and that we hadn't seen you since yesterday.

Mark: And?

Wesley: And they left.

Mark: Really they left that great... Wait why did you cover for me like that?

Wesley: Be cuz this is not you. You don't run away for no reason so I covered for you in hope you did have a good reason.

Yep that was Wesley the nice gentleman.

Elliot: Why did you run away?

Mark: Er " _Sigh"_ be cuz When Deep Blue try to take over my body he made me run away and I can't go back.

Elliot: Sure you can just go up to you'er mom and dad and ask if you can come back home.

Mark: Right and when they ask me why I ran away I can just say that an alien name Deep Blue was trying to take over my body and it turns out that I've always been an alien and Deep Blue try to destroy the world while he was still in my body and that Tokyo Mew Mew help destroy Deep Blue while he was still inside my body and I luckily survived... Oh and mom,dad Ichigo you know my girlfriend well she's actually the leader of the group she is the cute pink cat girl how do you feel about this mom and dad?

Elliot: Ok Ok I get you can't do that.

Mark: Yeah so what now?

Wesley: Well I gust you can stay here for now just until we can figure this out.

Mark: Thanks guys.

Later on at night Mark was in the gust room he was staying in and was trying to get to sleep but his mind was racing.

Mark Thoughts: Why why did I do that running away like that I've could have gotten caught It was perfect just stand there and get caught how hard is that and I screwed it up I don't know what to do now and on top of that Ichigo is probably worried sick about me oh I'll call her tomorrow _"Sigh"_ I just don't know what to do how can I ... _"Yawning"_ how can I get t-to sleep.

 **The Dream**

Mark woke up to laughing but he didn't know were it was coming from he follow the laughter until he came across a women with red hair.

Mark: Ichigo?

Ichigo turned around and she was laughing... Laughing at Mark but she wasn't alone she was with a man the was.

Mark: Elliot?

Elliot was there indeed and he was laughing at Mark as well and he was putting his arm around Ichigo.

Mark: Elliot what are you doing get your arm off of Ichigo.

But he didn't listen instead he kiss Ichigo on the cheek and smirk at him.

Mark: ELLIOT GET YOUR HANDS OF ICHIGO.

He lunge at him but he hit the floor instead he looked up saw Ichigo and Elliot standing up and an a embrace.

Mark: Ichigo? W-What are you doing I thought you loved me?

Ichigo: Well you thought wrong I love Elliot not _you._

Mark: I don't understand we told each other how we feel and then we kiss.

Ichigo: I just felt pity for you with you being all alone it's not like anyone could love you but I can't hide my feeling for Elliot anymore.

Elliot Yeah and why would she love something like you anyway?

Ichigo: Yeah really You're an Alien freak no one would love something like you.

And then Ichigo and Elliot kiss.

Ichigo: Goodbye Mark and good riddance. She said as she blew a kiss at him and winked at him and walked off with Elliot.

Mark stand up to go after them but when he got up he was in the Cafe and he saw the girls and Wesley talking.

Mark: Hay girls have you seen were Elliot and Ichigo could have gone off to?

Corina: Why would we tell you that?

Mark: Be cuz Elliot's going to steal Ichigo I got find them.

Bridget: Why she better off with him then you.

Kiki: Not to mention she is safer with him.

All The Girls: Good point.

Mark: Girls please be serious I'm trying to find them.

Wesley: Oh but Mark we are being serious.

Mark: Wesley what are you talking about come on please tell me your not against me too?

Wesley: Look all I know is that the world was safer place before you tried to destroy it!

Renee: That's right and you also try to kill Ichigo and now you want to find her? She is safer with Elliot you jerk _"Slap"._

Renee had raised her hand and slap Mark across the face.

Wesley:Mark I suggest you leave now I called the Police 15 minutes ago and they should be here soon.

Mark had close his eyes when he was slap but when he open them again to run out of the Cafe he realize that he wasn't at Cafe Mew Mew he was in his house and his parents are right in front of him.

Mark: Mom,Dad what's going on?

Hatori: Mark we need to talk.

Mark: Ok what do you want to talk about?

Jade: We want to talk about the fact that we don't need you anymore.

Mark: What? What do you mean you don't need me anymore? Mark could just feel the lump in his throat and the tears standing in his eyes.

Hatori: Just as your mother put it we don't need you anymore we wanted a _**perfect**_ son and your clearly not that son we were looking for.

Mark's Thoughts: Ooo that word again I hate that word... wait that they _Were_ looking for.

Mark: What do you mean by were looking for?

Jade: Well you see I am pregnant now and we don't need you.

Hatori: That's right and now we will have are perfect child.

Mark: That's great and everything but I still don't understand why you just give me up like that just be cuz I ran away I'm sorry.

Hatori: Mark stop it's not just that it's also be cuz.

Jade: your an alien freak why would we want a son like that.

Mark: H-How did you find out about that?

Hatori: How can we not know you were always strange doing strange things if the orphanage hadn't tricked us we wouldn't have adopted you but we did and we were stuck with you and the only reason we kept you was be cuz he wanted a child but now we will have our own so goodbye and good riddance.

They were disappearing right in front of his eyes.

Mark: Wait Mom,Dad come back.

But it was to late they were gone Mark had trip at one point and was now on the ground crying.

Mark: She was right Ichigo was right I am alone.

 ** _End of Dream_**

Mark woke up drenched in sweat and breathing heavy.

Mark: I got to get out of here before the Police gets here.

And with that Mark ran out of the Cafe into the cool night.


	4. Sick Of Being Perfect

Wesley got up early the next morning and went to check on Mark he knock on the door but there was no answer.

Thinking that he was still probably asleep he open up the door peeked into the room to see... nothing.

Wesley: Mark? where did he go Elliot.

Meanwhile Elliot just woke up and heard Wesley calling him wondering what was going on he got up and went out of his room to see what Wesley want.

Elliot: Wesley what's the matter is in it a little early to be yelling?

Wesley: Mark he's gone.

Elliot: What are you sure?

Wesley: Yes I am he not in the room I don't know if he's anywhere else in the cafe.

Elliot: Why don't we check and see if he is or not I'm sure he didn't run off again.

Wesley: And if he did?

Elliot: If he did he's an idiotandwhy would he do that he's fine here no one would know he's here.

Wesley: Yes that true but maybe he felt like we were going to rat him out of something.

Elliot: Now why would we do that after we said we would help him out of this mess that he made in the first place.

Wesley: Well that Deep Blue made Mark said he didn't have control over his body and that Deep Blue made him run away.

Elliot; Now you really don't believe that do you?

Wesley: What do you mean? Of course I do.

Elliot: Oh come on Wesley Deep Blue probably made him leave but Mark made himself run away there was no reason for Deep Blue to make Mark run away Mark subconsciously wanted to run away and then blame Deep Blue for it not realizing that it was him.

Wesley: Do you really believe that?

Elliot: Of course I do it's logic after all.

Wesley: Why would he run away though?

Elliot: I don't know but I do know it's Mark's fault he is in this mess not be cuz Deep Blue made him.

Elliot and Wesley went downstairs to see if Mark was down there or not and after checking the rest of the cafe they concluded that he was _not_ in the cafe and that he had ran off.

Elliot: Idiot!

Meanwhile somewhere else in the park Mark was asleep on the ground... drooling ( **N/A** **He's drooling he's drooling he's drooling down the river)** when two shadowy figures stood over him and bent over him and reach out to start shaking him awake.

Boy: Mark Mark come on wake up your drooling wake up... Ug he's out of it got any ideas.

Second Boy: Yeah I do stand back.

Boy: Wait what are you going to do to him?

Second Boy; To him nothing.

Boy Ok what are you going to do to wake him up.

Second Boy: _"Snickering"_ I'm going to burp his ear!

Mark had been half awake for a while now and after hearing this conversation he shot his eye's open and sat up rubbing his eye's.

He look up and saw a boy with wavy shoulder length black hair and blue eye's and a pale skin tone who was probably around his height ( so around 5'7").

Mark: Xavier what are you doing here?

Xavier: I was going to ask the same thing or more importantly why are you sleeping on the ground outside in the park?

Second Boy: And drooling all over your self.

Mark turned his attention to the other person standing next to Xavier a boy with short spiky ginger hair and green eye's and a tan skin tone and around the same height as Mark and Xavier.

Mark: Danny sorry I didn't see you standing there... Wait were you the one I heard saying you were going to burp in my ear?

Danny: Yup ( _Smiling)._

Xavier: You sound proud of your self.

Danny: Yeah cuz I am.

 _(Silents)_

Danny: What that's a great to wake up a person that's how I wake up my mom some times... Of course I usually get grounded after that for like a day or two you thank she would more appreciated then that.

Mark: _(Silent just looking at him)_

Xavier: Idiot. Ok Mark how bout you answer my question now whats going on and why are sleeping in the park?

Danny: Yeah and why were the Police looking for you your dad is really worried about you.

Mark: How do you know that?

Xavier: We know that be cuz when the police came by the school yesterday your dad was with them he was inside the school questioning us.

Danny: Yeah and your mom called us the other day asking if we knew where you were of course we told her no we didn't.

Xavier: Yeah and also yesterday towards the end of school we started to hear yelling outside so me and Danny went out to see what was going on.

Danny: And to mind and Xavier surprise we saw you running away from the Police... form the Police ARE YOU NUTS?

Xavier: OW Danny can you lower your voice.

Danny: Sorry.

Mark knew that he must cause some commotion but to hear that both Danny and Xavier saw him do that makes him wonder who else saw him how many people saw him did Ichigo saw him do that cuz if she did she's going to kill him yup definitely going kill him.

Mark: Oh boy who else saw me do this yesterday exactly?

Xavier: Well let's see most of the teachers did so did the student council and I saw some other students around so about half of the school.

Mark: Did Ichigo see it?

Danny: Oh yeah Ichigo saw and she look mad I swear her eye's were matching her hair all I saw was a fiery red look in her eyes.

Mark: Oh boy she going to kill me I just know it.

Danny: Why would Ichigo kill you? She loves you.

Xavier: Be cuz she probably knows what's going on and is trying to help him and after seeing that I would kill him too if I were in her shoes.

Mark: Plus I was upset the other night and she calm me down and she lie to her parents for me and lie to my dad and the police and I promise her I would fix this but I screwed it up by running away from the police she has every right to kill me.

Danny: Wow

Xavier: Mark what's going on with you. .

Mark: Nothing is just _"Sigh"._

Xavier: is everything alright.

Mark: Yeah everything is alright is just complicated you guys wouldn't understand.

Danny: You know you don't act like this if there's something wrong you can tell us no matter how complicated it is.

Xavier: Yeah Mark we're your friends and that's what friends are for.

Mark look at both of them and was very thankful for having such good friends.

Mark: Ok can we go some were to get something to eat and I'll explain everything I promise.

Danny: Sure I thank between me and Xavier we can get something to eat at McDonald's.

Xavier: Hay why do I have to give up my money.

Danny: Be cuz I only have 10$ to my name.

Xavier: Well I only have 15$ to my name what about you Mark?

Mark; Me oh well I only have 2$ to my name.

Danny: Wow that's sad ok so we got 2 and 10 and 15 that's um?

Xavier: That's 27$ Danny.

Danny: I knew that.

Mark: No you didn't you hate math.

Danny: Well yeah who doesn't hate math.

Xavier: Ok let's go.

And what that the three went on their way went on their way.

Meanwhile on the other side of Tokyo a Police Officer was looking around what used to be a Battleground from the looks of it the cobblestones were all torn up from the ground and there was even blood on the floor and there was scorch marks on the floor as well and glass everywhere like it broke from a giant window the Officer couldn't make heads of tails of it he couldn't figure out what happened here but for the time being ignored it and continue on his search for what it look like it was very important to him like it would save his life or something.

Aha he said finally found whatever he was looking for he dug up a small blue bag he open it up and found some boys clothes in it that was it nothing else but he look so happy to find the bag but before he got to happy _"RING RING"_ he was getting a call so he paused what he was doing for a minute to pick up his phone.

Hello Hatori Aoyama speaking here may i ask who's calling oh it you what about him did you fine a clue or- what where did you fine him Ok where are you now does he know you called me uh Ok just stay there I'm on my way yes thank you.

With that he ended the call and went back to a Police cruiser inside was a older looking man looking very he said in a scruffy voice.

Hatori: I've found something Chief.

The Chief: What exactly did you find?

Hatori: I found Marks duffle bag see he said as he held up the bag.

The Chief: That's it.

Hatori: Well yes but it's a good sign.

The Chief: How it just a bag it doesn't tell us where he is.

Hatori: True too you it's just a bag but to me it's not.

The Chief: It's not?

Hatori: No it's not I think I can pinpoint his location with this.

The Chief: You think? Well let me know when you're sure Ok.

Hatori: Ok... I know were he is.

The Chief: That fast how do you know already?

Hatori: I told you it's not just a bag to me.

The Chief: Alright Mr smart-pants where is he.

Hatori: He's at McDonald's on the other side of town the one near the mall.

The Chief: How do you know that?

Hatori: My gut and the bag now let's go.

The Chief: Fine.

And with that they were on there way.

Meanwhile at Cafe Mew Mew you can see redhead girl in the distance running at least 100 miles an hour with fire in her eye's heading straight for Cafe Mew Mew.

Ichigo: MARK where are you I know your here.

Elliot: Ichigo must you yell so loud.

Ichigo: Shut up Elliot.

Elliot: Someone's tender!

Wesley: Ichigo what's wrong?

Ichigo Mark he... well you see _"Sigh"._

Elliot: We know that he ran away.

Ichigo: Oh you do ok well you see I was getting out of school when I herd yelling and went outside to see what was going on and I see Mark running away from some Police Officers and they were chasing him.

Wesley: Yeah we know some Police Officers came by the Cafe yesterday asking for him.

Ichigo: Yeah a bunch of officers were at the school yesterday questioning everyone which is how they saw Mark.

Elliot: Why were there so much Police Officers at your school I mean is he part of a most wanted list or something? ( He said as he take a sip of water)

Ichigo: Well you see his dad is Captain Hatori Aoyama... UGH ELLIOT.

Elliot had spit out his water when Ichigo had said Mark's father was a Police Officer of course he had spit out his water while he was in front of her.

Elliot: His dad is a Officer we are so dead.

Ichigo: Why?

Elliot: Be cuz he is going keep questioning us and coming around and search the cafe and he can do that as long he has a search warrant and they will eventually find the secret lab and find out about the Mew Project this is not good we got to talk Mark in to going home.

Ichigo: Yeah but Elliot what is he going to tell his parents?

Wesley: Well we can make up something to satisfied his parents.

Ichigo: Ok well where is Mark anyway?

Elliot: Uh Wesley do you want to take this one?

Wesley: Well you see Mark is not in the Cafe right now.

Ichigo: Where is he then?

Wesley: We don't know.

Ichigo: What do mean you don't know where he is.

Elliot: The idiot ran off again.

Ichigo: WHAT!

Wesley: We woke up this morning and he was gone we don't what could have happened.

Ichigo Whispering: He's starting to get sick of being perfect all the time.

Elliot: What?

Ichigo: Nothing.

Elliot: No what did you say about him sick of being perfect?

Ichigo: It's nothing really.

Elliot: Listen Ichigo if Mark gets caught and we are nearby we all get in trouble Wesley might even get arrested for harboring a runaway so spill it.

Ichigo: _"Sigh"_ ever since Mark was adopted he felt like he had to be the perfect child.

Wesley: Why did he feel like he had to be "The Perfect Child"?

Ichigo: Be cuz he said he herd his parents ask for the perfect child and he was so desperate to be adopted he decided to act like the perfect child and he felt like he couldn't drop the act so he has always act like he was perfect he was always afraid that his parents would find out and not love him anymore and give him up he didn't want to go back to the orphanage.

Elliot (in a low voice): And in public?

Ichigo: He kept up the act out in public be cuz he wanted to people to like him see the nuns that ran the orphanage always told him he was a freak and no one would like him nor love him and the kids would always bully him and no one did anything about it even now his friends the other kids at school they don't know he's adopted he's to scared to tell anyone it took a lot of nerves for him just to tell me I know it sounds like I'm making up excuses for him but you think he's happy but he's miserable inside and I think he's starting to sick of it so maybe it's his way of acting out.

For a moment they all just stand there in silence realizing how lucky they are not having to worry about acting like someone there not and were lucky to have other people just accept them for them and not to worry about to make sure you act... perfect so every one would like you they really are lucky.

Elliot: I think it's stupid.

Wesley: Elliot.

Elliot: No I think it's stupid for a parent not to love their child naturally if they wanted a child so badly then they accept the one they adopted and not leave their child wondering if their loved.

Ichigo: So then you understand why Mark acts the way he does.

Elliot: Yeah I understand but it doesn't mean I approve of his methods of how to deal with this.

Ichigo: I understand that but are you going to help him too or is it just going to be me?

Elliot: Yeah i'll help him what about you Wesley?

Wesley: Yeah i'll help to but first things first before we can help Mark we need to find him.

Ichigo: Right when was the last time you saw him?

Wesley: Last night when we all went to bed.

Elliot: Yeah and the idiot was gone in the morning.

Wesley: We don't know what happened to him.

Ichigo: Do you think he ran off again?

Wesley: Maybe we don't exactly know yet.

Elliot: Why don't we use the supercomputer to track him.

Ichigo: How on Earth are you going to track him?

Wesley: We can get a ping on his phone and we can know his whereabouts.

Ichigo: Oh wait you can't.

Elliot: I can.

Ichigo: No you can't.

Elliot: Why not?

Ichigo: Mark left his phone at home... You know so his dad wouldn't track him.

Elliot: I got that well any other ideas.

Wesley: No we need to stop.

Ichigo: What we can't stop we got to help him.

Wesley: No we don't.

Ichigo: Wesley how can you say that?

Elliot:Wesley we promise we would help now what's going on?

Wesley: I just checked the supercomputer and a Police report just came through and two Officers are hot on the trail of a certain Runaway.

Elliot: Is it the idiot.

Wesley: Well I'm thinking so since one of the Officers is one Captain Hatori Aoyama.

Ichigo: So then we leave it up to the Police?

Wesley: It might be the best thing to do Ichigo.

Ichigo: Yeah I know but will Mark be ok?

Wesley: He will be fine especially if his dad is looking for him all we can do now is wait if anything comes up we will help as much as we can but for right now let's not mess with a Police investigation ok.

Ichigo: Ok.

Meanwhile Mark and his friends went to a McDonald's and he start to explain why he ran away of course he was trying to think up some story to tell his friends.

Xavier: So that's why you ran away.

Mark: Yup.

Danny; And that's the truth?

Mark: Yup that's the truth.

Xavier: Right so you ran away be cuz you ate some bad fish and it make you hallucinate about fish people attacking you? **(N/A I never said it was a good excuse)**

Mark: That's right that's the reason.

Xavier:Right so were you on something like I don't know um crack or were you drunk something?

Mark: No!

Danny: Who are you trying to convince Mark your parents or people at psych wards?

Mark: Very funny so you guys don't believe me?

Danny: You actually have to ask?

Mark: _"Sigh"_

Xavier: Mark seriously what's going on you are lying to us now and we are just trying to help you.

Mark: I know I am being serious it's just... _"Sigh"_

Danny: It's just what are you and your parents having trouble?

Mark: No were fine.

Xavier: Then what is it are you in any trouble?

Mark: No I'm fine.

Danny: Then did you and your parents get in fight or something.

Xavier: Or is someone threatening you about something?

Danny: Yeah or were you unhappy at home... something?

Mark: No no no ever thing is fine is swear.

Xavier: Then what is it what's wrong Mark?

Danny: Yeah we just want to help.

Xavier: Yeah so please just tell us what's wrong and maybe we can help.

Mark: I know you guys are trying to help me but there is nothing to do everything is fine.

Danny: If everything is fine then why did you ran away?

At this point Mark was out of excuses so he excuse himself from the table to get some more soda and to think of some more excuses and this time some good one's.

Xavier: So this is not how I thought it would go.

Danny: Yeah I know I thought it would go smoother than this but he he hasn't budged at all.

Xavier: I know I don't know what else to do I gust we just leave it up to his dad now.

Danny: Are you sure it was a good idea to call the Police though?

Xavier: Yeah you heard them the other day if we see Mark at any point to call the Police and at this point it's are only option.

Danny: Yeah I know but it still feels wrong I mean what if Mark gets mad at us he might think we betrayed him.

Xavier: I know but it's not like we called right away we waited until we got here they should be here soon.

Danny: There they are.

Just then a Police cruiser puled up to the restaurant with two Officers in it the Police Chief himself Chief Charlie Potter and his partner Captain Hatori Aoyama.

Danny: They're not moving.

Xavier: They're' probably waiting for Mark to come out.

Meanwhile Mark was trying to come up with a good excuse to tell his friends when he passed by the door and saw the cruiser and went back to the table.

And outside The Chief and Hatori were outside arguing.

The Chief: But how did you know he was here and don't tell me your gut and that stupid bag.

Hatori: Ok father's instincts.

The Chief:... FATHER'S DON'T HAVE INSTINCTS.

Hatori: Yes they do people talk about it all the time.

The Chief: No they don't that's mother's instincts your thanking about you butthead.

Hatori: I am not a butthead you on the other hand.

When Hatori look over to The Chief he look angry like if you call me a butthead your fired look.

Hatori: Are not a butthead either the others are but not you... Sir.

The Chief: That what I thought.

After the two got done arguing they got out of the car and went inside.

Meanwhile inside.

Xavier: Ok now there coming in.

Danny; Ok then what were they doing before.

Xavier: I don't know.

Danny: I guess they were doing weird grown up stuff.

Xavier: Weird grown up stuff?

Danny: Yeah.

Xavier: Like what?

Danny: I don't know weird stuff.

Xavier: Idiot.

Danny: Moron.

Xavier: Pea brain.

Danny: Thunderhead.

Xavier: Thunderhead you have been watching way too much Harry Potter.

Danny: I have not and if I had can you blame me Snape is the best character after all.

Xavier: Shut up.

Danny: No you shut up.

Xavier: No I mean shut up Mark is coming back.

Mark hurried back over to the table to hide and tell Danny and Xavier about his dad.

Mark: My dad's here.

Xavier: Really i didn't notice right Danny?

Danny: Hm yeah I didn't know either wow look at that.

Xavier: Yeah it looks like your dad and The Chief are arguing oh boy.

Danny: I wonder what there arguing about?

Mark: I don't know but I don't care I got to go.

Xavier: Mark wait don't go yet.

Mark: Why? I got to get out of here.

Xavier: I know but uh don't you want dessert?

Mark: Dessert?

Danny: Yeah don't you know dessert... Is the most important meal of the day.

Xavier; Yeah it is so you should have some since you haven't eaten is 2 days.

Mark: ... You know you guys are horrible liars.

Danny: Us lie how insulting really you should be ashamed of yourself you should-

Xavier: Danny knock it off.

Mark: You guys call them didn't you?

Xavier: Mark I'm sorry but we had no choice.

Danny: Yeah your dad is worry sick about you so is your mom.

Xavier: I know you going to be mad at us for a while but I know we did the right thing.

Mark: Whatever I got to go.

Xavier: Mark wait.

Danny and Xavier started to go after Mark but when Mark started running to the door he failed to notice a big figure in the doorway which he ran into.

OW said Mark he look up to see what he ran into and was very startled to see what he did ran into.

Mark: Chief Potter how are you doing?

The Chief: Fine how are you?

Mark: Fine what are you up too?

The Chief: Nothing just you know chasing a certain Runaway Mark.

Mark: Oh well good luck with that bye.

Mark tried to run off but The Chief grab him by his collar so he fell back down on the floor.

Xavier: Chief Potter hello is Mark's dad here too?

The Chief: Yes he is some how he know Mark was here.

Mark: They called him that's how.

The Chief: I knew it! It wasn't because of that stupid bag.

Danny: What?

The Chief: Nevermind well Mark let's go see your father he is outside waiting come on.

Chief Potter and Mark walk outside to the Police cruiser were his father was waiting when he saw Mark he went over and gave him a big hug.

Hatori: Mark thank goodness you're okay me and your mother were so worried we didn't know what happen to you are you Ok are you hurt.

Mark:No.

Hatori: Well Ok let's go home.

All three of them got in to the car and drove off while in the car Mark was trying to figure out why he was not happy.

Mark's Thoughts: I got caught it's over now I'm going home so why is I am not happy I don't understand what's going with me I ran away form the Police yesterday I lied to Danny and Xavier... But what did I lied to them about exactly? I mean I know I lied to them about the whole Deep Blue thing and how he was the one who made me run away... Right? Danny and Xavier ask me if everything was ok with my parents I said yes but to tell the truth no everything is not ok but why? I know I am a little tired of some things but still unless It could be couldn't it... Makes sense though it explains everything.

All the sudden the car jolted when it stop Mark then notice where they stop it was his house as him and his dad got out of the car and starting to walk up to the door Mark's final thoughts were.

Mark Thoughts: I can't believe I didn't realize this before Deep Blue didn't make me run away I ran away by my self I ran away be cuz I was sick of being perfect and I didn't realize it but I am tired of the act and I need to stop it now!

 **I am so so so sorry for taking forever to update T-T my computer is a piece of JUNK it went out in August so I have been using my mom's computer and life happens cuz my sis and bro-in-law had to move in with us back in October and it was a mess but enough with the excuses I hope you enjoy the new chapter Oh and I like to dedicate this chapter to my nephew who is 1 Today Ok that's all I have to say PS: Again so sorry T-T Bye.**


	5. The Runaway

**Hi it's me Sailor Mew Mew first thangs first I am so so so sorry for taking forever to post this.**

 **BUT I have a good reason this time you see I have been having these terrible boils on my legs and they hurt so badly it hard to concentrate on anything really.**

 **This has been going on for a year now so that's why I have been really bad about updating so I am so sorry on that part T-T**

 **But on a different note I like to thank PurpleWaterLily24 for commenting on my story I really appreciated it so thank you :)**

 **And now the Final Chapter of The Runaway I hope everyone enjoys it.**

Mark and his dad walked into the house and the first than Mark saw was a women with long black curly hair pale complexion and green eyes sitting on the couch looking worried she turned her head to notice Mark and Hatori.

Hatori: Jade are you Ok? You look sick.

He was right she was looking a little green and tired.

Jade: I'm fine Mark honey are you Ok? she said as she gave him a hug

Mark: I'm fine mom.

Jade: Are you sure are you hungry are hurt are you tired?

Mark's Thoughts: She shouldn't talk about being tired she really needs to lay down.

Hatori: Honey it's Ok I checked everything he's fine.

Jade: Are you sure?

Mark: Mom I'm fine I think you need to go lay down you look like you are going to be sick.

Jade: Too late.

Hatori: Ew, I mean are you Ok?

Jade: Thank's and yes I'm do you want anything to eat? She said as she was trying to catch her breath and not cry.

Mark: No.

And with that Mark turned around to go to his room but was stop.

Jade: Mark where are you going?

Mark: To my room why?

Hatori: We just thought you wanted to talk.

Mark: What is there to talk about?

Jade: Everything why did you ran away?

Mark: Does it matter?

Hatori: Yes it does we don't understand why? Why did you ran away? Did we make you mad?

Jade: Is there something going on that we don't know? Are you in trouble?

Mark: No! Everything is fine I'm not mad at you and I'm not in any kind of trouble.

Hatori: Did something happen between you and Ichigo where she not just eating for one anymore?

Mark: What? No dad Ichigo is not pregnant how can you even think of that I've never even seen her naked!

Mark started to blush at the memory of what happened the other morning thank goodness he didn't see anything.

Hatori: Well I'm just trying to think of what could have happened on the fact that you ran away and we don't know why?

Jade: Mark we are just trying to understand what happen you were fine the other day but then you left the day after what happened?

Mark: Nothing.

Hatori: Then why did you run away?

Mark: I don't know.

Hatori: You don't know?

Mark: Yeah.

Jade: Mark you don't think we are going to believe that right?

Mark: I don't know.

At this point Mark was feeling a little defeated he knew that couldn't keep up the act but he was so upset that he really didn't care anymore about how he act but didn't want to spill out any secrets at the same time.

Jade: Mark we just want to know if it was us who made you upset so we can fix this.

Hatori: Your mother is right we just want to make you feel better.

Mark was trying with all his power not to look at his parents in the eye and decided to sit down on the couch with his head down.

Jade: Mark was it us?

Hatori: you don't have to be afraid to tell us we are not going to get mad.

Mark didn't know what snapped inside him but all the sudden he was angry (Probably from the past few days running around hiding equals tiredness so easily angered be cuz he's tired)

Mark: YES IT IS YOU OF COURSE IT'S YOU AND HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL WHAT THE PROBLEM IS WELL I WILL TELL YOU WHAT THE PROBLEM IS IS THE FACT THAT I HAVE TO ACT PERFECT ALL THE TIME TO MAKE YOU HAPPY SO YOU WOULDN'T GIVE ME UP!

Just as soon as those words left his lips Mark know he is going to have to explain what he meant by that and started to sit down and bury his face in his hands.

Jade and Hatori look at each other and then look at Mark.

They both sat down on the couch next to Mark one on each side of him Jade was the first one to speak up.

Jade: Mark I know that these past twelve years has been tough on you but what makes you think we would give you up just because you weren't perfect?

Mark couldn't believe his ears did that mean that they didn't care if he was perfect or not?

No! He remembers them coming to the orphanage and asking for the perfect child and they showed them him just be cuz he had been good for a month or two.

When in reality he was being good so he wouldn't get into trouble again.

Mark: I don't understand.

Hatori: What your mother mean is that we love you for you and not be cuz your perfect that's not why we adopted you.

Mark: No I remember you guys coming to the orphanage and asking for the perfect child.

Jade: For us.

Mark: What?

Jade: For wanted the perfect child for us as in we wanted a child that would love us just as much as we love him or her.

Mark didn't know what to say was he wrong all this time?

Did his parents really not care if he was good all the time?

Never back talk never mess up did every than right the first time just acting like the perfect kid all the time he never had to do that?

His thought was broken when his mom started talking.

Jade: Mark honey do you remember when the day we adopted you?

Thinking back to the day Mark realize that it's kind of fuzzy.

Mark: No not exactly just bits and parts really.

Jade: Just as I thought.

Mark: What do you mean?

Hatori: You might be confused about when we adopted you.

Mark thought about it maybe that was the problem but he was still skeptical.

Jade: Let us tell you about that day when we too Angel Orphanage.

 ** _FLASHBACK TO TWELVE YEARS AGO AT TOKYO ANGEL ORPHANAGE_**

The Orphanage building was standing on a corner of a busy street on a sunny day.

You can tell that the building had seen better days with just one look at it some small cracks be seen on the wall of the building it look kinda dirty and a little shabby.

But otherwise, it looks pretty decent.

A young couple could be seen walking up to the building looking eager to see the kids.

This young couple was 17 yr old Hatori and his wife 16 yr old Jade Aoyama.

Jade: Do you think this is still a good idea?

Hatori: Yes we've been married for a year now and besides I thought you said you want kids just as much as I do?

Jade: I do it's just that it's all so exciting and scary at the same time.

Hatori: I understand.

Jade: Do you think we can manage going to school still and raising a kid at the same time?

Hatori: Yes I think I'm pretty sure we can figure it out.

Hatori was even a little worried his family had arrange his marriage between him and Jade when they were kids and they had wed last year when Jade turned 15.

A year later they were trying to have kids but unfortunately Jade has problems getting pregnant so here they are.

They set up a appointment with the nuns that run the orphanage they are hoping to adopting a baby.

Hatori: Here we are.

They arrive at the front door of the building and went inside they saw a women dress up as a nun she was a older women about 55 maybe and she had brown eyes.

They went over to where she was standing which was over by the doorway of the living was watch the children play.

Hatori: Hello we are the Aoyamas I'm Hatori and this is my wife Jade.

The Nun: Hello I am Sister Yue welcome to Angel Orphanage.

Jade: Thank you what a lovely house you run.

Sister Yue: Thank I must say you two are very young how old are you? If you don't mind me asking.

Hatori: No not well I'm 17 and my wife is 16.

Sister Yue: My are you two married?

Jade: Yes we are we've been married for year now.

Sister Yue: I see well we did a background check and you both have a clean record of course we apparently missed the whole age thing.

Hatori: Is that a problem?

Sister Yue: No it shouldn't be a have young couples come here all the do extreme backgrounds do you accept that?

Hatori & Jade: Yes!

Sister Yue: Very well,Then come with me please. Asuna please come watch the children.

A young nun come over she was about 21 very pretty she had long orange hair and blue eyes.

Sister Asuna: Hello there I am Sister Asuna welcome. I assume you are here to adopt a child?

Jade: Yes we are looking for the perfect child for us.

Sister Asuna: Well I wish you good luck.

Hatori: Thank you:

Sister Yue: On that note would you please watch the children Asuna.

Sister Asuna: Certainly.

Sister Yue: .& Miss. Aoyama please come with me to my office so we can discuss all the details and then I will take you on a tour and introduce you to all the children and then you can decide who you want to adopt.

Hatori: Sounds wonderful.

Sister Asuna: Um Sister Yue real quick I want to tell you something.

Sister Yue: What is it can it wait?

Sister Asuna: No it's about him.

Sister Yue: I will take care of him later.

Sister Asuna; But he.

Sister Yue: Later! Just sent him to his .& Miss. Aoyama this way please.

Sister Yue led them to a downstairs office that was just around the corner with some chairs outside.

Sister Asuna was left alone looking a little look over to a little boy who was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room.

The boy was about 4 he had short black hair tan skin and brown look like we was just in a fight he had several cuts on him a bloody nose and a cut lip... He was in tears.

Sister Asuna went over to him and started to comfort him.

Sister Asuna: Are you feeling any better?

The Boy: Yeah.

Sister Asuna: That's how bout we get you cleaned up ok?

The Boy: Ok. _(sniffle)_ What did Sister Yue said am I in trouble?

Sister Asuna: Um no she kind of busy right now so don't worry ok.

The Boy: She doesn't care does she?

Sister Asuna: Um... Of course she let's go get you cleaned up ok.

Sister Asuna took the boy upstairs and got him cleaned she was doing that she couldn't help but to think about that the fact about the boy saying that Sister Yue didn't care was right! In fact nobody but her cared about the boys well else couldn't care less if something horrible happens to him.

The reason he's all beaten up is be cuz some of the other boys in the orphanage was picking on him again.

Why? Be cuz everybody thinks that this boy was very strange and be cuz of that he was blame for anything that went wrong and got severely punished.

Sister Asuna always thought that he never deserve to be treated like that!

But unfortunately she has no say in the matter be cuz she was the children school teacher at the orphanage for the kids who wish to be home school and not attend regular school.

She wish she did have a say in the matter or that a nice couple would come and adopt him and take him away from with no such luck he remains here but maybe one day good luck will find him.

Meanwhile Jade and Hatori were having no luck after they went to Sister Yue office and she got done doing the extensive background check and they were given the definite go to adopt Sister Yue took them to see all the children.

First they saw all the baby's which is what they hope to adopt anyway but as soon as they just approach the little darlings all of them started to cry and would not stop crying until Jade and Hatori had to leave.

So they decided to see some of the older kids but alas when the kids saw them they either to cry to scream to hit and kick them.

So here they are sitting outside Sister Yue office wondering what to do next?

Jade: Do you think this a sign? Do you think the universe is telling us were not ready to be parents yet?

Hatori: I don't know maybe.

They were brought out of thought when a little red ball rolled towards them.

Hello they look up and saw a little boy running towards them.

The first thing that they notice about him was that he was very small compared to the other kids and that he was covered in cuts and bruises but none of the less he had a smell smile on his face.

Hatori: Hello there is this your ball?

The Boy: Yes I'm sorry that it hit you.

Jade: Oh no there is nothing to be sorry about it just rolled into us no big deal.

The Boy: Oh that's you here to apop?

Hatori: _(Chuckled)_ Do you mean adopt?

The Boy: Yeah that's it sorry.

Jade: There nothing to be sorry about it was an honest mistake and besides I like apop better.

The Boy: Really!

Jade: Yeah you mind me asking what your name is?

The Boy: No I don' name is 's your name?

Jade: Well my name is Jade and this is my husband Hatori.

Mark: Hi nice to meet you both.I know we just meet but can I ask you a flavor.

Jade: _(Chuckled)_ Do you mean favor?

Mark:Yeah Sorry.

Hatori: There's nothing be sorry about it's easy to get words mixed what's your flavor?

Mark: _(Chuckled)_ Can you play with me?

Hatori: Sure we can play with you but do you not have any friends here to play with?

Mark: No no one likes me.

Jade: Oh I'm sure some here likes you.

Mark: Yeah just one and that's Sis Asuna she's the only one who will play with me and likes me but she the only one.

Hatori: Well we will play with you.

Mark: Really!

Hatori: do you want to play?

Mark: We can play with my ball.

Jade: Ok well play good?

Mark: Yeah! Let's Play!

Jade and Hatori couldn't help but laugh at Mark's enthusiasm at everything.

They played with him and talk with for a few hours.

In that time they were able to ask Mark why he had cuts and bruises all over him.

The answer did little to make them were relieved to hear that it was kids that did that to him not an adult.

Still it was amazing in just a few short hours they felt very protective over him then anyone else in the building.

They were doing some serious thinking about they were brought thought when Sister Yue returned and started yelling at Mark to get away from them.

Jade: Why are you yelling at him?

Sister Yue: Be cuz this thing is trouble he causes chaos where ever he go' would be best to stay away from him.

Hatori: He's just a do you mean by causes chaos where ever he go's?

Sister Yue: That thing has caused fear and destruction throughout all of this building the other kids are not safe around him.

By now Mark was hiding behind Jade and Hatori and looking like he was ready to burst into was shaking with that Jade and Hatori wasn't going to turn around and tell him to get away from them.

Jade and Hatori had decided that they didn't want Mark to hear this they ask him to go into the other room real quick and they would be over there soon to play with him again.

They had both made a decision about Mark without even discussing it with each other be cuz they both know that they were thinking the same thing.

Hatori: Sister Yue we have to decided to adopt an older child.

Sister Yue: Really! Very well come into my office so we can get the paperwork in order.

Once inside they sat down and started to discuss the process and of course who they want to adopt.

Sister Yue: Ok now who is the lucky child you want to become the parents too?

Hatori & Jade: Mark!

Sister Yue: What! Are sure that thing is a nightmare he's better off dead!

Hatori: Don't you dare say that!

Jade: Mark is sweet kid and he need's parents.

Hatori: That's right and we want to be his new family!

Sister Yue:... Very well here's the paperwork for him.

An hour later they were officially a family of three!

Sister Asuna showed them where Mark was.

Sister Yue would have showed them where Mark for the fact she was mad that they told her off!

But she was so happy to get rid of Mark like he was unpleasant wart on her face.

But Sister Asuna was happy for Mark to finally find a family who love's him very much.

Jade and Hatori were so happy to find a child who need's them and love's them very much.

They finally found Mark hiding in his room clearly surprised to see them again.

Jade: Hello Mark starting today we are your parents.

Sister Asuna: What's wrong Mark?

Mark look like he was confuse but then he had a big smile on his face.

All three them left the building that day holding hands and smiling.

A month later Mark was still adjusting to his new home.

When it was thunder-storming a few days ago Mark was so scared he end up wetting his bed and started crying.

And now he was sick with a 103 fever and refusing to take his cough medicine. **( N/A Cough Syrup... YUCK!)**

Hatori: Are you sure you don't want me to stay home for school with you and Mark today?

Jade; Yes I am besides, don't you have a physical test today?

Hatori: Do I? Oh oh no I don't feel so good I think I have a fever too!

As he says this this he faints dramatically over the back of the couch where Mark was laying down Mark was now in a laughing fit and soon turn into a coughing fit.

Jade (While Laughing): Ok you go your not helping look what you did.

Hatori: And now I shall make my grand exit thank you thank you.

Jade: Boo go away you stink.

Hatori: What now I'm hurt!

Jade & Hatori: _Random Arguing?_

Mark: _(Laughing Really Hard)_

While he was distracted Jade shove the cough syrup down his throat.

Jade: Ha got it!

Mark: _(Coughing)_ Yuck!

Hatori: Well look's like our little plan worked.

Jade: Uh ok you keep thinking that.

Mark: You guys are evil!

Jade & Hatori: Thank you.

A few minutes later Hatori left for school leaving Jade and Mark alone

Mark: Mommy can I ask a you something?

Jade: Sure honey what is it?

Mark: Why do you and Daddy go to school?

Jade: Well me and Daddy are still pretty young so we need to go to school still.

Mark: How old are you and Daddy?

Jade: Well I'm 16 and Daddy is 17 but he is turning 18 next in June he is graduating from school.

Mark: about you?

Jade: Well I'm turning 17 in August and I will graduate in two years.

Mark: Daddy's birthday is in May and your birthday is in August Right?

Jade: Yes that's right.

Mark: Cool! Can I ask you something else Mommy?

Jade: Sure but then you got to take a nap ok.

Mark: Ok. Sis Asuna said that when I turn 5 I still have to wait until next year to start school closer to when I turn 6 why?

Jade: Well I guess it depends on when your birthday is your birthday?

Mark: Oh it's October 31.

Jade: Oh well that's why your birthday is past the starting date to enroll in school.

Mark: Oh ok thank you.

Jade: Ok now get some sleep ok.

Mark: Ok Mommy.

7 years later Mark is 12 now and on verge of graduating grade day he was on his way home when he got there he slam the door and ran upstairs into his room.

Jade: Mark are you ok?

Mark: Leave me alone!

Just then Hatori got home from work and was wondering what was going on.

Hatori: What happened?

Jade: I don't know he just got home I really didn't get a good look at him my back was too I only found out that he was upset when he slammed the door.

Hatori: I wonder what got him so upset?

Jade: I don't he said when he got home was that to leave him alone!

Hatori: Well to bad we can't do that.

They went upstairs to see what was wrong.

Meanwhile in his room Mark was on his bed crying with his face down on the bed.

He had a terrible day and he just doesn't want to be bother!

 _(Knock Knock)_ Hatori pop his head in to see if they can come in.

Mark: Go away!

Hatori: Sorry can't do that not as long as your upset.

Jade and Hatori walked into the room and sat on his bed one on each side of him.

Jade: Mark what's wrong?

Mark: Nothing I'm fine just leave me alone!

Hatori: Your not crying for there's a problem you need to tell us so we can help you.

Mark: There's no p-problem ok! So please just leave.

Jade and Hatori gave the other a look and now have a idea what the problem is.

Hatori: Ok Mark will first you got do something.

Mark: is it?

Jade: Look at us and tell us to go away.

Mark found that this was a problem he didn't want to see his they got an idea now of what is bothering him be cuz he hadn't look up at them... That's not good.

Hatori: Mark look at us.

Mark reluctantly has a black eye on his left eye and he also has a nice bruise on the right side of his chin and a cut on his forehead.

Jade: Mark what happen?

Mark: Nothing.

Hatori: Nothing my butt! What happen?

Mark: " _Sigh"_ Two boys in my class did this.

Hatori: Why?

Mark: I... I don't want to talk about it... just leave me alone!

Jade: Mark you might feel better if you talk to us so please tell us.

Mark:... Be cuz I'm adopted.

Hatori: What?

Mark: They beat me up be cuz they found out that I'm adopted.

Hatori: Why would that matter? And how did they found out that your adopted?

Mark: They got detention so as there punishment they had to straighten up the records they came across my record and on it it states that you guys are my adopted parents on it.

Hatori: Ok but why would they beat you up over that?

Mark: They think that anyone that's adopted is a big loser and they will tease whoever is there new victim and no one will go against them in fact they will join as for them beating me up that happened be cuz they threatened to reveal my secret to the whole I said that they were too much of an idiot to be taken seriously.

Hatori: Oh they reveal that you are adopted?

Mark: No the headmaster broke up the saw how the fight started and now they are getting expelled.

Hatori: Well that's good right?

Mark: Yeah... But it has made me realize something.

Jade: What's that sweetie?

Mark: Of course it really has never been a secret that I'm adopted I just never mentioned it to after this I don't want anyone knowing... So please don't tell anyone.

Hatori: Mark there's nothing to be ashamed about being adopted you do know that right?

Mark: I know that It's just... _"Sobbing"_ It's just that I don't want be teased anymore about this.

Jade: Oh Mark I know it isn't fair is it?

Hatori: If that's what you want that's fine as long as you know that you have nothing to be ashamed you know I think Xavier,Danny or Ichigo wouldn't care.

Mark (Through Crying): I know but I don't want to take that chance.

 ** _Now Back To The Present_**

Mark couldn't believe he forgot all of that starting with what really went down when he was adopted down too when he was twelve... How can he forget that?

Well he can see forgetting about when he was four after all that was 12 years how can he forget the other stuff?

No scratch that he knows exactly how he forgot Deep Blue.

He was to blame it seems that he did decide to mess with Mark when he was little probably explains his sickness for Humanity.

Deep Blue problem please erase all his memories of feeling emotion while Mark was growing up.

Just what Deep Blue would do to make sure Mark would hate the human race as much as he did so that when the time came for Deep Blue to try and take over Mark's body he thought Mark was going to let him since he thought Mark hated human's.

But what he didn't expect was Mark falling in love with Ichigo and feeling a flood of emotions from that and his will to fight Deep Blue just to be with Ichigo again.

So now here he is wondering just what to do now since he claimed that his parents force him to be the perfect child when that was not the case and now all the anger and sadness he felt is now turning to fear and confusion.

Now he doesn't know what to do or what to before he could ponder on that thought he was soon brought back to reality.

Jade: Mark you ok?

Mark: Yeah I...I just feel a little stupid.

Hatori: Mark there is nothing you should feel stupid about that was 12 years ago how are you supposed to remember that?

Jade : Your father is right! You could have forgotten easily and maybe we were a little to forceful on you when it came to joining sports and getting good grades.

Mark: No! You weren't you guys were never forceful on me when it came to getting good grades and I shouldn't assume or accuse you guys on wanting me to be the perfect child. I should have told you guys how I felt and maybe if I did I wouldn't have run away like that. Maybe things wouldn't have gone so out of control.

Hatori: Maybe we are all at fault.

Mark: Why do you say that?

Hatori: Be cuz you said that we were never forceful on you when it came to getting good grades.

Mark: Yeah so?

Jade : Honey what's your point?

Hatori: I like to point out that he never said anything about us never being forceful when it came to joining sports!

Mark: Ops.

Hatori: In conclusion we are somewhat at fault here. And maybe if we were a little more open about what you want not what we want maybe you would have felt like you could have come to us and talk about how you were feeling.

Jade: And then maybe you wouldn't have run away like that.

Hatori: And then maybe things wouldn't have gone out of control as well.

Mark: Mom,Dad.

Jade&Hatori: Yes.

Mark: I'm sorry.

Jade: For what? Honey.

Mark: Everything! For running away for causing you guys so much trouble for making you guys worry for making Ichigo lie for not being honest in the first place.

Hatori: Mark... Lets not worry about what happen. Let's worry about now and how you can take this mistake and turn it into something good and make a difference in your life.

Mark: I will starting to be more honest with you guys and being more open as well... And being honest with myself. I am not perfect nor will I ever be and I should stop trying to be perfect and just be myself and enjoy me life.

Jade: That right honey.

Jade and Hatori were giving Mark a nice big hug.

They were so relieved that there son was home and now happy for the first time in a while.

Mark was relieved be cuz he didn't have to put one a charade any more and just be himself.

But one thing did pop into his mind and he just had to ask.

Mark: Uh Mom,Dad.

Jade&Hatori: Yes.

Mark: You guys wouldn't give me up as well if you guys had a baby of your own right?

Hatori: No of course not! Right Jade?

Jade: Of honey we love you no matter what.

Hatori: That right and besides you mother can't have kids we tried right Jade?

Jade was now looking the other way trying to find something else to look at besides her husband.

Hatori: Jade?

Mark: Mom?

Jade: Well uh... Why are you too giving me that look.

Mark: Be cuz your acting weird.

Jade: I am not!

Hatori: Ok then answer my question.

Jade: Uh what was your question again?

Hatori: You can't have baby's right?

Jade: Well um define can not have a baby?

Hatori: Can not get pregnant.

Jade: Ah well then no if that's the case.

Hatori: Say what?

Jade: _( Laughing Nervously)_ I'm 2 months pregnant... Surprise.

Hatori: Say what?

Mark: Mom that's did you find out?

Hatori: Yes when and why did you not tell me?

Jade: Well I fond out the night Mark ran away and I didn't think now was the right time until Mark came back.

Hatori: Oh wow we are going to be having baby Mark's going to be a big brother... Mark your going-

They just now realize that Mark was asleep.

Sitting all the way back on the couch kinda slouching there 16 yr old son had the most relieved face on the planet.

Jade: We should let him sleep.

Hatori: I'm glad he's ok.

Jade: I'm glad he's asleep.

Hatori: Yeah I know.

Jade: Looks like he hasn't had a good night sleep in a few days.

Hatori: I'm sure he hasn't with worrying if we were going to find him and running away from us and wondering who's going to sell him out.

Jade: Yeah I'm sure as well. But I think he's going to sleep well tonight.

Hatori: Yeah... What do you think he meant by he sorry he made Ichigo lie?

Jade: Mm... Ichigo knew where he was and lied to you back a few days ago.

Hatori: Probably but I'll let it off the hook this time.

Jade: It's getting late we should head to bed.

Hatori: Ok.

And with that Jade cover Mark up and her and Hatori went to bed.

And Mark had the best night sleep he's had in a while.

 ** _The Next Day..._**

Mark woke up to a beautiful morning and to his mom making pancakes.

Mark: Morning Mom.

Jade: Morning honey

Hatori: Morning. How are you feeling Mark?

Mark: Fine.

Jade: Are you going to feel like going to school today?

Hatori: If you don't that's ok.

Mark:... No I'll go to school.

Hatori: Are you sure?

Mark: Yeah.

Jade: Ok your father will drive you.

Mark: You don't have to.

Hatori: No it's ok I don't mind.

Mark: You guys are going to keep an eye on me aren't you?

Jade: No no no.

Hatori: Yes. Well it's not that we don't trust you it's just we want to make sure your ok.

Mark: You know it's ok I won't run away again... But I also understand that you guys are on high alert... So ok.

Hatori drove Mark to school they said there goodbyes and Hatori left for work.

As Mark was walking he realize that people are staring at him and he was wondering why?

And then it dawned on him the other day The Police were here at the school and then he started that commotion.

So of course people are staring at him after that what else?

Mark was so embarrass about the whole situation started running and wasn't paying any attention and ran into someone.

Him and the person fell to the floor and when Mark look up he saw that he bump into Ichigo.

At first he was happy to he her but then he remember that he cause a commotion the other day at school and Ichigo is probably going to kill him.

Mark: Ichigo hi it's so good to see you well I got to go to class see you later.

Ichigo: Mark wait listen I was really mad at you but I've come down. It's really great to see you again are you and your parents on good terms now?

Mark: Yeah everything is ok... I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this and that I made you lie to my dad and in front of your parents.

Ichigo: It's ok let's forget about and move on ok?

Mark: Ok.

Ichigo: So do you want to walk to class together?

Mark: yeah sure.

Ichigo and Mark walk into the school building together still with looks from people amazed that Mark was there at all.

Once they got onto the second floor something pop into Mark's head and he just had to ask Ichigo.

Mark: Hey Ichigo do you like Elliot?

Ichigo: Of course I do.

Mark: No I mean do you love Elliot?

Just then Mark had earn a very weird look from Ichigo.

Ichigo: What?

Mark: I was just wondering you know... Never mind.

Ichigo: Mark I like Elliot as a friend not as a lover ok.

Mark: Ok. And me?

Ichigo: Of course I love you. I love you and only you ok.

Mark: Ok thank you Ichigo.

They got to Ichigo's class and hug and then she when't into her class.

And Mark started walking down to his classroom when he saw Xavier and Danny at the doorway and walk up to them.

Mark: Hi guys how's it going?

Xavier: Mark! Your here at school.

Mark: Yeah you sound surprised.

Danny: No not surprised but uh-

Xavier: Surprised. We thought you were still mad at us?

Mark; I was never really mad at you two to begin with.

Danny: Really! Well we at least thought that you weren't going to be talking to us for a while.

Mark: No but I do want to say that I'm sorry for lying to you guys and getting kinda mad at you two for calling my dad.

Danny: Ah! So you were mad at us.

Xavier: No you idiot he was just mad at us for calling his dad but he wasn't mad at us overall. Right?

Mark: Yes and I am sorry for getting mad at you guys to be honest you guys were right.

Danny: Of course we were... What are we right about?

Xavier: Idiot! We were right about Mark being mad at his parents... Right?

Mark: Yes. Do you guys forgive me?

Xavier: Of course we do Mark.

Danny: Yeah really your are best friend how can we stay mad at you anyway.

Xavier: You just want to copy off his homework again don't you?

Danny: Maybe.

Mark: Well your out of luck there Danny I haven't been to school in a few days so no homework.

Danny: Darn! Oh well come let's go.

And with that the three when't to class.

 ** _Meanwhile On The Other Side of Tokyo In A Old School Building_**

A man in a white robe and cone-shaped, pointed headdress is talking to a man in a long overcoat with a handkerchief tucked into the neck he also has fancy ruffles in a sort of skirt like fashion he is also wears a top hat and a tuxedo mask and his hair is chin length. **(N/A. And if anyone makes me repeat that again I'll hurt whoever... Now enjoy the rest of the story)**

The Man In The White Robe: Is everything going according to plan?

The Man In The Overcoat: Yes master the targets are in sight we will be ready when you are.

The Man In The White Robe: Good.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **Ok that it for the Runaway I hope you enjoy it.**

 **If you're interested I will be posting a new story called Love At First Lost it's a Sailor Moon story.**

 **If you want a Tokyo Mew Mew story I will be posting a new one called Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode My Vision My Why (Not very creative I know but who cares).**

 **My new Tokyo Mew Mew story will have Ichigo as the main character BUT make no mistake Berry and Tasuku will still be in the story it's just Ichigo will be there from the beginning to the end.**

 **If you are interested in Avatar: The Last Airbender then your in luck I will be posting a new story called Avatar: The Never Ending War.**

 **It's about the Avatar after Korra the Earthbender Avatar so check it out.**

 **And I hope all of you have enjoy my story see you next time bye-bye.**

 **PS: Once again so sorry for taking forever to post this T-T T-T**

 **PSS: On the other hand great my sister is pregnant she is due at the end of this month or the beginning of next month so yay my nephew is going to have a little sister :)**


End file.
